Play With Me
by Fenris Mourningstar
Summary: Lee is drunk and needs to satisfy his desires. What is Kazuya to do but to give him a helping hand? Yaoi, mild lemon.


_Warnings and Disclaimers and such_: No, I do not own these two gentlemen, they are monopolized by Namco. I merely borrowed them for this little piece of fiction, which quite seriously questions their relationship as adopted brothers. Should you not be able to appreciate that, I strongly recommend you find reading more suitable for your tastes. The lyrics also belong to their respective owners.

_**Play With Me**_

It had been another one of the dull, torturous high-class cocktail parties which were despite all the evidence described as the most interesting and entertaining social happenings. All evening Lee had been watching how his adopted brother had been flirting with all the girls who were throwing themselves over the wealthy, young heir, and, as he was well aware, drinking too much.

Once the party was over his steps were no longer what could be called the steadiest, and he was quietly sulking during the whole limo ride back home while Kazuya seemed to be completely unaware of his brother's sour mood. Back in the manor he bid the dark haired man goodnight and also made his way to his room, admittedly not without getting himself a generous measure of whiskey first. As Lee was sitting on his bed, nursing the glass in his hand, he contemplated about his little predicament.

After a deep sigh and a lazy shake of his head, he downed what was left of the drink and stripped down to his boxers. He ran a hand through his silver hair and turned off the lights, sliding underneath the bed covers. He was feeling very tired as his state of intoxication was slowly beginning to wear down, yet sleep would not come to him. The images of his handsome brother working his charms earlier in the evening came back to haunt him. The way in which his smooth words were enough to make the girls swoon, and the delicious, predatory smirk Kazuya had shown the skinny brunette he had seemed to find especially attractive…

Tossing and turning under the thin sheets Lee groaned, unable to decide if he was now more jealous or aroused. Whichever his state, he was feeling far too depressed to be able to ignore the pulsating need growing in his lower abdomen and he began to imagine Kazuya's body as he had seen it so many times when they were sparring. A slender hand snaked its way to his growing arousal as he pictured the white gi pants, riding so low on his brother's hips, leaving his broad and extremely well built upper body bare to admiring looks and the way sweat gleamed on his skin after their exercises…

_We share a room and the bed  
__Brother dear please go right ahead_

As his hand grasped his erection, he could see with surprising clarity the vision of the dark haired man opening the door and boldly stepping in, that same sinful smirk on his face as he saw what his brother was doing. With a gasp Lee massaged his cock, running his thumb over the tip he turned his head, looking straight into Kazuya's dark eyes.

_Brother dear come touch me here  
__Slide to me so close and near_

He could see how without a word the strong man walked to his bed with a sensuous stride and sat down with a lick of his full lips. Lee could imagine the brief flash in Kazuya's eyes in the dark as he pulled the bedclothes aside, revealing the silver haired man's lithe body, his hand still in his boxers. A finger ran down Lee's chest until it found the waistband of said garment, slowly pulling it over the slender hips and the balled fist.

_Past my navel in the bush  
__Waiting there white fantasies  
__Brother dear come hold me tight  
__And shake for me leaves from the trees_

Kazuya's fingers caressed the hips underneath them, drawing lazy circles and slowly moving towards where Lee's hand was still around his throbbing member. With a smirk he wrapped his palm around his brother's hand, giving it a light squeeze and with agonizing slowness he began to move it up and down, now smiling at the tightly shut eyes and quiet moans of the man under him.

_Play a game with me  
__Give me your hand and  
__Play with me  
__A game_

Lee was arching his back to the utmost pleasure brought upon him by the hand pumping his cock. His breath was coming in short pants, accompanied by the soft moans escaping his lips as the dark haired man increased his pace. Even from behind his closed eyelids he knew exactly what smirk on Kazuya's lips looked like as he steadily brought his brother closer and closer to orgasm. "Kaz- Kazuya…" That was all Lee could utter as the man's firm hand gave his already leaking length the final squeeze that pushed him over the edge into white-hot ecstasy.

_My brother dear his hand in pain  
__He rolls back over once again  
__My brother helps me now and then  
__So that I may sleep again_

As breath was steadying the proof of his climax formed into small pools on his tight stomach, and Lee could feel his eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Just as he was drifting to sleep he could've sworn he heard the sounds of soft footsteps and a door opening and closing again…

_Author's notes_: Yes, it is very mild, but there is another version, which will be posted on should I be able to summon the courage to do so. It will be posted _there_ for a reason. I would also like to give a very big thumbs up for everyone who recognized the song. There simply aren't enough of us.


End file.
